Blaineley O'Halloran
Mildred "Blaineley" Stacey Andrews O'Halloran is a contestant on Total Drama World Tour. She was the former co-host of Celebrity Manhunt and Total Drama Aftermath. She is voiced by Carla Collins. Biography The Gemmie Awards When the time for the Gemmie Awards, an annual awards show, came again, Blaineley, along with Celebrity Manhunt co-host Josh, interviewed the cast of reality shows Total Drama Island and it's sequel, Total Drama Action. Shortly after the Gemmie Awards, she gladly announced that a new season, titled Total Drama World Tour, would begin shortly. Hosting Total Drama Aftermath Sometime after, Blaineley was fired from Celebrity Manhunt, and hired to work on the Total Drama Aftermath show alongside Geoff as a replacement for Bridgette, who was a contestant that season. She quickly begins to have conflict with her co-host due to her want to cause drama between him and Bridgette. After Bridgette was brought out, the two made up, much to Blaineley's disgust. She then quit her job as host, and tried to return to her old job at Celebrity Manhunt. Roving reporter After being denied her old job back, Blaineley was rehired as a roving reporter for Total Drama Aftermath. Despite her actual job, she again takes the host seat, much to Bridgette and Geoff's dismay. During the telethon to raise money for the Total Drama cast, she accidentally trashes the Aftermath set, causing the amount needed to raise from five hundred thousand to one million dollars. After Izzy accidentally causes an explosion in the Aftermath studio, the new goal is reached, and the show will continue. Despite this, Blaineley tries to have her contract with the show terminated. Shortly after this, Blaineley is asked to fly to potential franchise locations, but deciding she didn't want to go, she kidnapped Bridgette and put her on a plane to Siberia. After hearing about this, and seeing the situation Bridgette is in, Geoff swears revenge on her. He starts his revenge by showing a series of embarrassing clips about her, and eventually revealing her real name to be Mildred. The second chance challenge During the Aftermath's second chance challenge, Geoff realizes that if they don't finish the episode in time, Blaineley wont get paid. After this, he repeatedly attempts to slow down the contestants, despite her counter efforts to make them go faster. With time running up, all that's left is for Beth to answer a question. Irritated that she's taking so long, Blaineley blurts out the answer, to which Geoff congratulates her, declaring her the winner for answering first. She tries to escape, but is eventually caught and sent to compete on Total Drama. Arriving on Total Drama After arriving, Blaineley instantly makes an impact on the other contestants. During the first challenge, she is partnered with Owen, and the two begin to form a close friendship. After fighting with Sierra, she falls into the water and Owen and herself are eliminated from the challenge. That night, Owen is voted off, causing Blaineley to cry, before revealing that she was only doing it for publicity. Illegal alliance Shortly after Owen's elimination, Blaineley attempts to make an alliance with another contestant. When nobody agrees, she convinces Chef to make an illegal alliance with her. Throughout the challenge, Chef continuously helps her, allowing her to win the first part of the challenge, a race, by pulling her to the finish line. During the eating challenge, Chef gives Blaineley better food than the others. During the last round, Heather calls her out on her cheating, and she is forced to switch meals with Sierra. At the elimination ceremony, her and Courtney receive the same amount of votes. Instead of a tie breaker, Chris decides to eliminate them both. As she is getting ready, she reveals that Alejandro and Heather's feelings are obvious, Cody repeatedly voted for Sierra, Ezekiel is still on the plane, and finally as she states she was originally supposed to host the show, Chris pushes her out before she can finish. As she took the Drop of Shame, she struggled with her parachute, and eventually crashed into the roof of a building. After her severe injury, she had to be put in a full body cast. Returning to the Aftermath show After being eliminated, she was brought back to the Aftermath show. When the ex-contestants break into teams, Duncan places Blaineley on Team Heather, and she is forced to do the challenge alone despite her injured state. Owen decides to help her, mostly out of fear of what Heather would do if he didn't help. The two do the surfing challenge together. After Owen uses her as the surfboard, he falls off, and she starts to drown. Bruno, a bear that Bridgette healed, swims out, and begins to use her as a chew toy. Blaineley remains in her injured state through the whole finale, and after the volcano erupts in Hawaii, she escapes and eventually heals. After Total Drama After her time on Total Drama, Blaineley begins to travel, visiting locations such as Paris and New York City. Alliances For more information on Blaineley's alliances, visit this page. Career Before her introduction, Blaineley had hosted many reality TV shows, including shows such as The Puppy Bachelorette and Celebrity Manhunt. Celebrity Manhunt Blaineley was one of the two main hosts of Celebrity Manhunt, alongside Josh. It's unknown how long she worked for the show, but at some point after interviewing the cast of Total Drama, she either quit or was fired from her job on the show. She later tried to return, but was turned down. Total Drama Aftermath Shortly after working for Celebrity Manhunt, Blaineley began to work for Total Drama Aftermath, where she was initially brought in as a replacement host for Bridgette, and as a co-host for Geoff. After Bridgette and Geoff reunite, she tries to quit the show, however after being turned down by Celebrity Manhunt, she returns to the Aftermath show. Once she returns, she is demoted to a roving reporter, however she kidnaps Bridgette and sends her to do it, taking over her job as host. As revenge, Geoff considers her the winner of the second chance challenge, ultimately ending her career as an Aftermath host. Contestant Blaineley made her debut as a contestant, but quickly makes enemies with the other contestants. After Owen, her only friend on the show, is eliminated, she decides to make an illegal alliance with Chef. When Heather calls Blaineley out on cheating, she looses the challenge and is eliminated from the season, ending her time as a contestant. What she does after this is currently unknown, however it is likely she went back to hosting. Trivia * She is currently the only contestant from a Total Drama formated season to not have a specific label. * She is the only contestant from the original cast to not appear in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! * She has currently taken the role of host in four episodes. * She has currently competed in the least amount of episodes out of the original cast, only competing in two episodes. ** If one counts The Aftermath: The Second Chance Challenge! as her competing, she has competed in three, which is still the least out of the original cast. Category:Original cast Category:Hosts Category:Contestants Category:Characters